


You Can Bet On Me

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [40]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Dare, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It starts with a dare.





	You Can Bet On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this basically came about because I wanted to flip a cliche on it's head and didn't want to write anything too long XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (And give your thanks to NovaRain for helping with the title as well as approving the tags and summary XD)

It starts when Tony it sitting with all the trust funds kids his father handpicked for him to grow up with, befriend, work with and _date_.

It starts with one of them pointing at Loki Laufeyson the gay, often mocked loner and saying, “You’re always bragging you could have anyone, Tony. Well, I bet you couldn’t get _him_ to date you. I’ll bet fifty bucks.”

“Fifty bucks is a pretty small amount,” Tony answers with raised eyebrows and an unimpressed expression. “I thought you’d have more in your wallet than that.”

It starts with the indignation of one boy and the goading from the rest of the group. It also involves more people adding their money to the pool until the prize for winning at least three dates tallies a thousand dollars which is much more to Tony’s liking.

It’s why Tony smirks and says to his expectant audience, “Well then, you’ve got yourself a bet.”

... But then again, maybe it doesn’t start there. 

Maybe it really starts after school that day, when unbeknownst to the trust fund snobs; Tony is leaning over the back of the desk chair in his friend’s room. When he’s watching his friend write something down in one of his journals and announces, “I was bet that I couldn’t get you to date me.” Loki glances over at him with his eyebrows raised and Tony continues, “I agreed to the wager by the way.”

“Why?” Loki asks, looking unimpressed.

“Because it’s an easy thousand dollars, that’s why--money which I’ll split with you halfway, of course,” Tony says with a wink, making Loki roll his eyes. “I also figured you could work your mischief fingers and have the whole school find out they’re assholes.” And _that_ makes Loki look far more interested in the proceedings, so Tony continues, “What do you say?”

“That there’s a reason I’ve always liked you,” Loki tells him with a wide, devious grin.

Smirking, Tony rolls the chair closer to the bed until he’s stopped just beside the other boy. He also leans in, but Loki’s meeting him halfway until they can share a soft, chaste kiss before Tony pulls back, smiling softly at his friend and boyfriend. “Maybe this way,” Tony suggests happily, “I can actually take you to prom.”

Loki rolls his eyes again, but there’s a smile tugging at his mouth, even as he grumbles. “Sentiment.”

Tony just ducks forward and places a sloppy kiss on Loki’s cheek, making the boy break into a laugh and try to push Tony away, but Tony is relentless and doesn’t stop until Loki’s fingers are softly cupping his cheek and they’re kissing more genuinely once more.

When they break apart this time, they’re both smiling at each other, soft and incredibly besotted as they continue to linger close.

So perhaps it doesn’t matter where it starts. 

Perhaps all that matters is where it ends with the ones who bet them finding themselves in a large amount of trouble and being publically shamed. 

It ends with Tony’s hand holding his boyfriend’s and linking their fingers together in the middle of prom; with Loki smirking at mischief well performed and squeezing Tony's hand back. 

It ends with Tony’s eyes focused on Loki and Loki’s eyes turning to focus on him. 

It ends when nothing else matters but each other, and when they can lean in close and softly, lovingly kiss each other in the middle of the school gym without giving a damn about who might see them.


End file.
